This project deals with the 1) biochemical and antigenic differences present in HSV isolates and 2) the correlation of these differences with the pattern of ocular disease produced by these isolates. An animal model such as the New Zealand white rabbit is used for the quantitation and characterization of the disease. SDS-PAGE, restriction endonuclease analysis, and Southern blot technique, as well as protein blotting, are used for this work.